Lambda-11
Lambda-11 is an imitation Murakumo Unit created and controlled by Kokonoe, and a playable character in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Lambda possesses the dubious distinction of being the first and, so far, only character to be playable in only one installment of the ''BlazBlue'' series. Information Lambda is an imitation Murakumo Unit created and controlled by Kokonoe by combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of Nu-13, recovered after falling into the Sheol Gate during the conclusion of ''Calamity Trigger'''s Story Mode. Lambda was originally created by Relius Clover for the purpose of serving as a test subject for the experiments of the NOL's scientists. Lambda died during the painful experimentation and was disposed of, deemed a failure. She was later retrieved from Ibukido by Iron Tager and revived by Kokonoe. Kokonoe completely erased her memory, and as a result, Lambda-11 is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders. Due to having Nu's soul implanted within her, Nu's memories occasionally try to come back to her, causing her great pain, something Hazama takes full advantage of by merely mentioning Ragna the Bloodedge. She was originally mentioned in the opening of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode as a failed experiment, and replaces Nu-13 in Continuum Shift's character roster. She becomes a member of Sector Seven with Kokonoe and Iron Tager after being fully restored, and is originally sent to provide backup for Tager. In Continuum Shift, after fighting Ragna the Bloodedge in her Arcade Story, the yandere part of Nu tries to take over Lambda-11, since she is part of her. In her story mode, she meets up with Tager and is ordered by Kokonoe to attack Carl Clover, who was spying on them, to gain battle data. However, after Lambda breaks from Kokonoe's control and continues to attack Nirvana, Kokonoe orders her to return to Sector Seven for further experiments. After two failed jumps, Lambda comes across Noel Vermillion, but is intercepted by Hazama and Phantom before she can take Noel back. Phantom traps Lambda with an illusion of Nu, who continues to attack her until she is saved by Jubei, who requests her to help Ragna. She regains contact with Kokonoe shortly after and comes across Tager again, whose systems were hacked. Tager then attacks Lambda, but she is disables Tager's body by destroying his main plug. Phantom appears again, separating Lambda from Tager and disabling most of her systems. She sees Ragna from afar and struggles to go to him, but is instead found by Relius. In the True Ending, Lambda, having fully regained Nu's memories, sacrifices herself to protect Ragna from a likely killing blow from Terumi. After confessing her love to Ragna one last time, she gives him the rest of her power and the Idea Engine, before her soul and body disintegrates. This allows Ragna to use his now completed Ars Magus once again, which he uses to viciously attack and defeat Terumi, as well as break Noel Vermillion from her violent state as Mu-12, albeit at the cost of his left arm. At the end of the game, Kokonoe creates a new, artificial arm for Ragna using Lambda's regeneration tank. Appearance Lambda greatly resembles her predecessor Nu, but with the exception of a palette swap; having light blonde hair, a tan complexion, and black and white armor. She is always in her battle form. Personality At the beginning of her story in Continuum Shift, Lambda was full of emotion and seemed to act slightly similar to Noel in some aspects. However, because her desperate pleas for help could not be heard, Lambda was eventually turned into an empty shell. As a result, Lambda became emotionless, quiet, and only follows orders. Over the course of the story, however, she started to regain Nu's memories, remembering Ragna as a result. After having battled an illusion of her former self, she recovered her memories completely, and rushed to protect Ragna, albeit at the cost of her life. Powers and Abilities Lambda's powers are similar to Nu's, the difference being that hers are significantly weaker in comparison, with slower swords being summoned at a closer range. Lambda also has a much larger emphasis on guard breaking compared to her predecessor, and more close range options. Musical Themes Stages Titles Trivia * During combos with her swords, she will count up the hits in German, for example "Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht". Her voice files include numbers in German up to 20. ** Notably, her drive name is Sword Summoner II, and she has a combo called Act Parcer Zwei, variations included. However, Sword of Destruction, her Astral Heat, does not have a new name. * Lambda doesn't have her own true Unlimited form. Instead, she is replaced by Unlimited Nu when selected. * One Lambda's colors resembles Justice instead of Robo-Ky. * Her name, Lambda, comes from the 11th letter in the Greek Alphabet. The same applies to the other Murakumo Units. * In her true ending, Relius Clover found Lambda on the stairs of the NOL, and may have helped to point out where Ragna was. * Lambda is currently the only known dimensional boundary contact medium who does not have any sort of relation to death. Nu's number, which is 13, is the same number as the death tarot card, and Mu's name, written alone, can mean "the state of oblivion upon death". * Lambda-11, Nu-13, Mu-12, and Amane Nishiki all have the same command input for each of their Astral Heats. * If her Unlimited form is selected, Lambda will not count up hits with her swords in German (as Nu did not do this in Calamity Trigger), and all lines against certain characters will be replaced with generic lines. However, in the English dub, Nu will still refer to herself as Lambda-11. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Murakumo Units Category:Deceased Characters Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Category:Artificial Beings